Yoshi and Marvin: The Case of the Missing Taco
by Gonzales512
Summary: A special, mysterious taco has been stolen and it's now Yoshi's duty to find the person responsible. Please read and review!


- Yoshi and Marvin -

**The Case of the Missing Taco**

By Gonzales

It was another nice morning in Yoshi's Island. Another nice summer afternoon in late August. The leaves were falling off of the trees as Yoshi's Island was approaching fall. Yoshi was at home watching some lame show on TV when breaking news came out on TV. A breaking news was in session.

"Welcome to ABC 10 News," greeted the news reporter. "I'm Tim Shornack and we've come up with some breaking news. Apparently, someone broke into Yoshijandro's Mexican Taco Shop and stole a valuable taco that can turn anything into tacos. This caper broke into the taco shop late last night. The owners are devastated as that is their source of their tacos and the source of their income. Anyone with any information may call police and if their tip leads into an arrest, that person will receive ten-thousand dollars and a gift certificate for free tacos for a year."

"Wow, ten-thousand dollars. AND FREE TACOS I gotta go capture this guy."

"Also, witnesses have reported that the suspect was wearing some sort of cape but they couldn't give police a good description. But police are hoping that someone can find the suspect and arrest him. We will give you more breaking news as the problem progresses. Now we bring you back to our TV program that's currently in progress.

Then the theme song for (insert lame show here) came on. Yoshi turned off the TV immediately and ran out of the house.

* * *

Yoshi drove to Yoshijandro's Mexican Taco Shop and spoke with the owner, named Yoshijandro. The yellow Yoshi with dark sunglasses spoke with a Mexican accent.

"I am very devastated about what happened recently," said the yellow Yoshi. "We were doing good business selling tacos and all but when the guy stole it, It's been horrible ever since."

"How did it happen?"

"Well, our security cameras showed some fat guy barely breaking through a window and breaking into the safe where our taco was stored."

"I'll get to the bottom of this!" announced Yoshi.

* * *

Yoshi got out of the taco shop and drove to the Yoshi's Village Police Station where he met Sergeant Johnson. Inside the police station, there was a lot of crime fighting equipment, and about a dozen pink boxes which appear to be full of donuts. Yoshi went to Sergeant Jones's office. Inside was a messy desk full of papers and pens all over the place. It was a small office. Sergeant Johnson was sitting on an adjustable office chair.

"Good afternoon," said the law enforcement officer. "How may I help you?"

"I would like to help on the case of the missing taco," said Yoshi.

"Okay, well good luck. I'll give you papers with clues we've found."

The sergeant gave Yoshi papers that are stapled together. Yoshi quickly skimmed through the papers and finally said, "Thanks."

* * *

Yoshi drove to Dr. Jones's lab where Dr. Jones was working on a special pill that will prevent people from getting bad jobs. The project was yet to be a success but he's been working hard on it for the past few months. Marvin was also there playing Mario Golf on his blue Nintendo 64 and eating tacos. Yoshi walked to Dr. Jones's desk where he was working on the pill.

"Good afternoon Yoshi," said the blue Yoshi scientist. "What do you need?"

"Sergeant Johnson assigned me a case to help find and capture the culprit behind the recent disappearance of a special taco that can turn anything into tacos. He said that there's a reward – "

"Reward?" repeated Marvin as he opened his eyes very wide.

"Shut up when I'm speaking. Jeez," said Yoshi annoyed. "Anyways, the police said that there's a reward of ten thousand dollars and free tacos for a year."

"Free tacos? Awesome!" yelled Marvin. "Let's go get the taconapper!"

"Wait up Marvin," said Yoshi. "Something doesn't smell right?"

"What's the matter Yoshi?" said Marvin, chomping down on his taco. "What's going on?"

"That taco that you're eating smells like the ones sold in Yoshijandro's Mexican Taco Shop. Where did you get that taco?"

"I don't remember but you see, on Tuesday, I was at a flea market looking for stuff and all and I stopped at a taco truck that had a lot of people there. I think the name was El Taco Gigante."

"Let's go to the flea market!

* * *

**Later at the flea market**

"Great," groaned Yoshi. "The flea market is closed. Now how are we gonna catch the guy who took the taco thingy?"

"I don't know," said Marvin.

"Wait, there's an office with the doors opened," observed Yoshi. "We can look up "El Taco Gigante" and find out who owns it."

So Yoshi and Marvin walked to the office, which resembled a large wooden shack, painted white. A big banner was nailed onto the wall that said "Office." Yoshi walked in the office.

Inside, was a big, dusty room with a desk and an old Packard Bell computer. The computer was already turned on so they didn't need a password to log on. Yoshi sat in the dusty computer desk seat and opened Microsoft Access 97. Then Yoshi opened up a database that showed all of the sellers. Yoshi eventually found "El Taco Gigante" who was owned by Wariotech Corp.

"Wario!" alarmed Yoshi. "He's the one under this robbery. Say hello to ten thousand dollars and free tacos for a year!"

So they left the office and drove home. Yoshi got on his computer and printed Mapquest sheets for Wariotech Corp. Headquarters. The address was:

Phone 1(710) KL5-9211

123 Wario. Blvd.

Mushroom City, Mushroom Kingdom 93115

That meant that Yoshi and Marvin had to fly to the Mushroom Kingdom. It would also be an international flight so they need passports. Yoshi and Marvin drove to the post office. They brought all of their identification and birth records needed for the passport. They got their pictures taken after presenting their ID.

"Do you want your passport to be processed at a regular time?" asked the teller.

"No, I want expedited service. I got to fly as soon as possible."

Yoshi's request for expedited service meant their passports will be processed faster. They paid a total of at least $250 dollars.

"Okay, your passports will be processed in three days."

"Thanks."

* * *

**Four weeks later**

"It's about freakin' time," said Yoshi, opening up the envelope that was stamped, Priority Mail. Yoshi pulled out his and Marvin's passports. Then he went to Marvin's house where he picked up Marvin and drove to Yoshi City International Airport. They bought tickets for the next immediate flight to Mushroom City International Airport. Two hours later, the plane arrived at the Yoshi City Airport where Yoshi and Marvin would board on the plane. They presented the passports and passed through customs. Then Yoshi and Marvin got on the plane.

Two more hours passed and the plane finally landed on the tarmac at Mushroom City international airport. Compared to Yoshi City, Mushroom City was much larger commercially than Yoshi City. The city was about six times more populated than the already large Yoshi city. The city was surrounded by massive fourteen-lane freeways, each with seven lanes on each direction and two carpool lanes in each, and when two freeways crossed, and in some cases three, the freeways led drivers into massive intersections with spanning ramps and tight turns. The scenery in the downtown areas are worth visiting. There was also many parks in the city, and some parts of the city were full of filled flower gardens. Many cars drove on the city's roads. There were also a lot of pedestrians, mostly Toads, walking down the streets of Mushroom City. The buildings and skyscrapers in the city rose high through the clouds. Yoshi rented a car and brought out his Mapquest printout. After five miles of driving and constant traffic light stops, they finally found Wariotech Corp.

Yoshi, Marvin, and a volunteer police officer who obviously was a Toad wearing a police hat instead of the usual mushroom cap, lined up on the sides of the doors of the seventy-seven story building, each holding a pistol. After the count from the police officer, they smashed through the door.

"FREEZE!!!" yelled the Toad. The people in the world was the receptionist, a Toad desperate for customer service, the customer service guy, who was also a toad, and of course, Wario. The Toads screamed as they got down on the ground but Wario ran away and broke through another window. Yoshi, Marvin and the police officer got on a foot pursuit. Wario soon thought of a planned and pulled his most prized object.

"THE TACO!" Yoshi gasped. The taco looked like a regular taco but was sparkling gold. Wario took care to not let the contents of the taco fall out. Wario pointed the taco towards Yoshi. _No way he's turning me into a taco,_ Yoshi thought. Then a beam of power came from the taco and hit a nearby mailbox, turning the mailbox into a pile of tacos. Wario aimed the taco but ended up turning a traffic light into more tacos. Wario ran into 163rd Street and down and Yoshi got on 164th street. Then Wario turned onto X Street where Yoshi turned also but in another direction. They both ended up running to each other, Wario dropping the taco and the contents of the taco spilled all over the sidewalk. Everyone else walking on the sidewalk started staring at Yoshi and Wario as Wario struggled to set himself free but luckily, Yoshi had handcuffs, provided by Sergeant Johnson. He cuffed Wario and three wailing Ford Crown Victoria police cars came onto the scene and arrested Wario.

"Wario, Wario, Wario. Always gets in trouble," said a police officer as he shook his head. Yoshi picked up the taco and put the contents back in the taco but ended up accidentally turning Wario into a taco.

"Holy crap," groaned Yoshi. But the police did nothing and just threw the tacos in the back of the police car. The police officer gave Yoshi and Marvin a ride to the airport where he flew back to Yoshi City. Then Yoshi and Marvin waited at the door of Yoshijandro's Mexican Taco Shop and waited for the owner to show up. Fifteen minutes later, the owner finally showed up. The owner got excited as he saw the taco.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. The taco. You got it back. I'm proud of you," said the owner.

Yoshi gladly handed the taco back to the owner. The owner was glad that his taco was returned.

"Well, I couldn't thank you that much," the owner said in his Mexican accent. "You saved my business. Well, as promised, I'm giving you the 10,000 dollar reward and free tacos for a year."

"Yay," said Yoshi happily in joy.

* * *

**Back in Mushroom City Court**

Inside the courtroom stood the Mushroom City Police Department on one side. The defendant, a pile of tacos, stood by his lawyer, a Dr. Pepper, on the other side of the courtroom. The judge was listening constant arguments between the tacos, which used to be Wario, who apparently can still talk, and the police department. Then his lawyer, the Dr. Pepper, spoke up.

"Excuse me," said the Dr. Pepper can. "But I would like Wario to take the stand."

"I'll accept," said the judge.

Then the pile of tacos hopped on the stand.

"I would like to plea... not guilty."

"Plea rejected," said the judge. "I'm gonna sentence you to the maximum penalty of this country. Life in prison."

Bang!

"Nooooooooooo!!!!" yelled the tacos.

"Damn it," yelled his lawyer. "This happens to me every time. I quit!"

So Wario was sent to prison and stayed there for twenty-five seconds before being eaten by the prison guards. Then the prison guards got arrested for killing an inmate and got themselves turned into tacos and then ate themselves.

**

* * *

**: Sorry I haven't updated. Anyways, the story is done. Please review. I would like to remind you that I'll be updating once in every two to three weeks so just a reminder. Thanks! 

**The End**


End file.
